


Doll House

by eL27



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU
Genre: Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), M/M, class 3 A (Assassination Classtoon)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: Ps: entah kenapa kepikiran bikin pair ini setelah baca beberapa ff Asano sama Akabane wkwkwk yawlaa kumenistakan husbandoku sendiri :3 tapi gapapalah sekali-kali. Dan dengan judul yang sedemikian rupa kuinget sama lagunya Melanie Martinez yang doll house (haha digampar)Pss: kuagak galau milih siapa di antara mereka yg jadi uke dan seme :3 tapi akhirnya demi memenangkan husbando sendiri, kupilih Akabane Karma yang jadi seme :3 maap Gakushuu kau belum beruntung (pukpuk)Psss: beberapa adegan mungkin kuambil dari adegan yang ada di animenya (cek ankyou season 2 episode 11 dan 12) :3 tapi kalau ada adegan yang beda, berarti itu ideku sendiri yaa :3WARNING! Child abuse (cry) OOC (hehe) also typos everywhere (maybe)





	Doll House

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: entah kenapa kepikiran bikin pair ini setelah baca beberapa ff Asano sama Akabane wkwkwk yawlaa kumenistakan husbandoku sendiri :3 tapi gapapalah sekali-kali. Dan dengan judul yang sedemikian rupa kuinget sama lagunya Melanie Martinez yang doll house (haha digampar)
> 
> Pss: kuagak galau milih siapa di antara mereka yg jadi uke dan seme :3 tapi akhirnya demi memenangkan husbando sendiri, kupilih Akabane Karma yang jadi seme :3 maap Gakushuu kau belum beruntung (pukpuk)
> 
> Psss: beberapa adegan mungkin kuambil dari adegan yang ada di animenya (cek ankyou season 2 episode 11 dan 12) :3 tapi kalau ada adegan yang beda, berarti itu ideku sendiri yaa :3
> 
> WARNING! Child abuse (cry) OOC (hehe) also typos everywhere (maybe)

Seluruh penghuni SMP Kunugigaoka tentu sangat tahu jika Akabane Karma dari kelas 3-E adalah rival abadi seorang Asano Gakushuu dari kelas 3-A. Mereka akan selalu bersaing dalam bidang apapun di sekolah. Terutama bidang akademik.

Selama tiga tahun bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, rekor yang menjadi nomor satu di sekolah adalah Asano Gakushuu. Akabane Karma selalu di bawahnya.

Setan Merah—julukan Gakushuu untuk Karma—itu bisa saja melampaui Asano jika remaja laki-laki bermarga Akabane itu sedikit lebih serius dan berusaha. Namun namanya juga Akabane Karma. Dia tidak terlalu bersemangat jika tidak akan mendapatkan imbalan setelahnya. Lagi pula, Karma juga tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan.

Ujian tengah semester dua beberapa bulan lalu Karma kembali harus kembali berada diperingkat kedua. Tentu saja peringkat satu masih menjadi puncak untuk Asano Gakushuu. Nagisa—salah satu teman satu kelas Karma—waktu itu memuji Karma yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kegiatan diluar kelas dan bisa naik dari peringkat tiga belas ke peringkat dua.

Saat itu Gakushuu hanya bisa menatap sengit Karma yang membanggakan dirinya mendapat peringkat kedua. Sedangkan keempat temannya hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi ketika mengetahui mereka kalah dari Karma.

Ketika festival sekolah, Gakushuu mengerahkan semua usahanya untuk membuat kelas 3-A menjadi nomor satu. Kelas 3-E mendapatkan urutan ketiga.

Namun hal itu tidak membuat kepala sekolah mereka, Asano Gakuhou, yang juga ayah kandung Asano Gakushuu merasa puas. Pemimpin diktator itu menyalahkan Gakushuu dan teman-temannya karena tidak berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Pada saat-saat seperti inilah, Gakushuu sangat tidak suka dengan kediktatoran ayahnya.

"Kami semua sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Jadi kami sudah cukup puas dengan kemenangan kami di festival sekolah," ucap Gakushuu.

"Oh, kudengar pertempurannya lumayan sengit?" tanya kepala sekolah. Nada bicara terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Gakushuu.

"Hal itu membuktikan jika strategi di kelas E, membuat kami tidak bisa mendapatkan kemenangan besar," ucap Gakushuu.

"Kau salah!" Gakushuu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba kepala sekolah dengan cepat merespon ucapannya. "Mereka mendirikan kedai. Sebenarnya mudah menyebarkan rumor tidak sedap tentang mereka, dan akan berakibat fatal jika kalian memasukkan racun ke dalam makanan mereka. Usaha kalian belum maksimal."

Gakushuu terdiam, namun ia benar-benar sangat terkejut. Apa-apaan itu? Usaha mereka belum maksimal? Yang benar saja? Bahkan kepala sekolah membolehkan mereka memasukkan racun ke makanan kelas 3-E? Di sebelahnya, keempat teman Gakushuu memberikan reaksi terkejut yang sangat kentara. Gakushuu sudah mengerti sifat ayahnya, maka dari itu ia mencoba membalasnya dengan tenang.

"Pak kepala sekolah, aku mulai tidak nyaman dengan metode pengajaranmu. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi dalam setahun ini kelas 3-E tumbuh menjadi kelas yang lebih kuat dalam menghadapi rintangan, dan bahkan mampu bersaing dengan kami, kelas 3-A yang terpilih," ucap Gakushuu menatap pria yang kini duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. "Memang memuakkan, tapi aku merasa kemampuan kami juga semakin berkembang. Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kalau perkembanganku ini juga berkat mereka. Dengan musuh yang kuat, dan juga dukungan dari teman-temanku membuatku jauh lebih kuat," sambung Gakushuu. Kepala sekolah masih terdiam mendengarkan Gakushuu. "Seseorang tidak akan bisa menjadi lebih kuat kalau hanya melawan musuh yang lemah. Itulah kesimpulanku, dan karena itulah aku merasa cara mendidikmu itu salah."

Kepala sekolah menunduk sebentar, kemudian kembali mendongak menatap Gakushuu dan teman-temannya. Kepala sekolah tersenyum, Gakushuu tahu pasti senyum itu hanyalah salah satu topeng yang dipakai ayahnya untuk mengelabuhi orang-orang yang menjadi bawahannya.

"Asano-kun, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami selama tiga menit?" tanya kepala sekolah yang kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku ingin berbicara dengan teman-temanmu sekarang. Hanya sebentar saja," ucap kepala sekolah.

Gakushuu mengernyit bingung. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang harus meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah?

"Pergilah Asano-kun, hanya tiga menit," Ren—salah satu temannya menepuk pundak Gakushuu pelan.

Gakushuu sebenarnya ragu. Apa yang ingin ayahnya bicarakan dengan teman-temannya? Ia merasakan firasat yang tidak baik akan terjadi jika dirinya meninggalkan teman-temannya. Namun lagi-lagi, teman-temannya memberikan kode pada Gakushuu jika mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Gakushuu saat itu selain menurut dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

 

Selama tiga menit Gakushuu hanya berdiri di koridor depan ruang kepala sekolah. Ia menerka-nerka apa yang ayahnya bicarakan dengan teman-temannya.

Ayahnya adalah seorang diktator. Tiran yang kejam. Gakushuu sangat merasakannya. Kalimat kediktatoran ayahnya itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Kalimatnya manis dan mudah mempengaruhi, dan jelas itu menimbulkan hal buruk pada pendengarnya.

Gakushuu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghadapi kediktatoran ayahnya. Bukan hanya diktator kepada orang-orang di sekitar tempat kerjanya. Bahkan di rumah pun Gakushuu juga menjadi korban kediktatoran ayahnya.

Gakushuu meraba bagian pundaknya yang masih terasa nyeri akibat bertabrakan dengan kaki meja beberapa hari yang lalu. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana bisa. Tentu saja itu karena ulah ayahnya.

"Asano-kun, kau boleh masuk sekarang." Mendengar ucapan yang terdengar dari dalam ruang kepala sekolah, Gakushuu kemudian meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Mata Gakushuu melebar ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Suasana dalam ruangan itu entah kenapa terasa mencekam untuknya. Ia segera berlari menghampiri teman-temannya yang seolah bertingkah aneh setelah mereka berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan ayahnya.

"Ren! Seo!" panggil Gakushuu. "Apa yang sudah kau—"

"Aku hanya menyulut api kebencian dalam hati mereka. Aku hanya memerlukan beberapa kalimat saja dan 'dukungan' dari teman-temanmu langsung hancur," ucap kepala sekolah sebelum Gakushuu selesai bertanya.

Gakushuu menggertakkan giginya menatap punggung pria yang berdiri membelakanginya. Apa yang sebenarnya pria ini lakukan pada teman-temannya?

"Kekuatan yang kuajarkan tidaklah serapuh dugaanmu. Di Ujian Akhir Semester kali ini, aku yang akan mengurus semuanya," ucap kepala sekolah lagi. "Orang-orang yang lemah tak ada gunanya sama sekali," sambung kepala sekolah menoleh pada Gakushuu.

Gakushuu berjengit. Ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi yang paling Gakushuu takuti. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, keringatnya turun menuruni pelipisnya menuju pipi. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa, bahkan hanya untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya dari jeratan ayahnya.

 

********

 

Malamnya, di rumah Gakushuu sama sekali tidak berani keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan untuk mengambil makan malam sekali pun. Ia terlalu takut bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Mungkin murid-murid di sekolahnya mengenal Asano Gakushuu sebagai remaja laki-laki yang dingin, tegas, kadang berwibawa dan mempunyai tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Tentu saja ia akan melakukan itu, predikatnya sebagai anak kepala sekolah yang sekaligus pemilik sekolah menuntutnya untuk menjadi seseorang yang nyaris sempurna bukan?

Namun, sifat Gakushuu di sekolah akan berubah ketika ia di rumah. Gakushuu takut dengan ayahnya sendiri, takut dengan kediktatoran ayahnya. Ayahnya sangat keras dalam mendidik Gakushuu untuk menjadi boneka yang bisa ia kendalikan dengan mudah. Bahkan terkadang, ayahnya akan tidak segan-segan melayangkan tangannya untuk menghukum Gakushuu jika tidak melakukan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Gakushuu duduk di atas ranjang memeluk kedua lututnya, dagunya ia letakkan di belahan lututnya yang tertekuk. Ia tidak berani keluar kamar, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya. Mengingat apa yang sudah ayahnya lakukan pada teman-temannya tadi siang membuat Gakushuu semakin takut.

Pintu kamar yang berderit tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Gakushuu menegang. Ayahnya masuk ke kamarnya. Bodohnya Gakushuu tidak mengunci kamarnya, namun mengunci kamarnya agar ayahnya tak bisa masuk ke kamarnya sama saja bunuh diri bagi Gakushuu. Jadi pada kesimpulannya, mengunci kamar atau tidak mengunci kamar sama-sama berbahaya bagi Gakushuu.

Gakushuu tidak berani mendongak ketika langkah kaki itu berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Ia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan lututnya.

Langkah itu berhenti tepat di samping ranjangnya. Debaran jantung Gakushuu semakin cepat, menerka-nerka apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan pada dirinya.

"Ne, Asano-kun," tubuh Gakushuu semakin menegang mendengar suara berat itu memanggil namanya.

"Argghh!" Gakushuu berteriak kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba rambutnya ditarik ke belakang, tangannya reflek memegang tangan besar yang bersarang di kepalanya.

"Asano-kun, apa kau sudah mulai berani padaku, hmm?" tanya Asano senior itu menatap anaknya yang kesakitan. Gakushuu meringis, ia tidak bisa menjawab karena menahan perih di kulit kepalanya yang semakin lama menjadi semakin perih dan sakit.

"Jika kau mulai membangkang padaku. Jangan salahkan aku jika kembali memberikan pelajaran kedisiplinan padamu!" tukas Gakuhou. Ia menarik kasar rambut Gakushuu, membuat tubuh Gakushuu tertarik dan jatuh dari ranjang.

Tangan Gakuhou kembali membuat Gakushuu mendongak menatapnya hanya dengan satu kali tarikan di rambut oranye kemerahan Gakushuu. Gakushuu meringis sakit, entah sejak kapan air matanya sudah mengalir melewati pipinya.

Gakuhou menyeringai puas melihat air mata dan raut kesakitan di wajah anaknya. Memang itulah yang selalu menjadi hiburan baginya setiap hari ketika ia berada di rumahnya. Hanya berdua dengan anak kesayangan satu-satunya.

"Jadilah anak baik dan berguna! Aku tidak butuh dirimu jika kau lemah dan tidak berguna!" tukas Gakuhou menyentak kepala Gakushuu hingga keningnya membentur pinggiran kayu ranjang. Gakushuu kembali meringis merasakan pening di kepalanya. "Karena aku tidak butuh boneka yang seperti itu," sambung Gakuhou.

Sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Gakushuu, kakinya ia sempatkan untuk menendang perut Gakushuu. Gakushuu melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan sakit akibat dari tendangan itu. Perutnya tiba-tiba merasa mual.

"Makan malam ada di meja makan!" tukas Gakuhou yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Jika kau tidak membersihkannya, kau sudah tahu akibatnya!" ancam Gakuhou. Pintu kamar tertutup dengan dentuman yang cukup keras.

Gakushuu berjengit kaget. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di samping ranjang. Ia kembali menekuk dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit keras-keras untuk meredam suara isak tangisnya. Cairan yang mengalir dari pelipisnya membuat Gakushuu tahu jika keningnya berdarah akibat benturan dengan dipan sebelumnya.

Gakushuu tidak tahu, alasan apa kira-kira yang tepat ia gunakan untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pelipisnya jika temannya bertanya besok.

Perutnya yang mual membuat napsu makan Gakushuu hilang seketika. Namun ketika ia mengingat ancaman ayahnya beberapa menit yang lalu, tidak ada pilihan bagi Gakushuu selain bangun dari posisinya meski dengan tertatih memegangi perutnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Namun sebelum itu, Gakushuu perlu membersihkan kekacauan di sekitar pelipisnya.

 

*******

 

Semua warga SMP Kunugigaoka tahu jika hubungan antara Asano Gakuhou dan Asano Gakushuu tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Mereka tahu jika hubungan kedua ayah dan anak itu sangat renggang. Gakushuu pun tidak menyangkal hal itu, karena memang pada kenyataannya begitu.

Hubungan mereka di sekolah tidak berbeda dengan murid lainnya. Hubungan seorang guru dan muridnya. Gakushuu tak pernah memanggil 'ayah' ketika mereka berada di sekolah. Gakushuu akan tetap memanggil kepala sekolah.

Teman-teman Gakushuu tidak pernah melihat Gakushuu berangkat bersama dengan ayahnya menggunakan mobil mewah ayahnya. Sekali pun tidak pernah. Ketika mereka bertanya, Gakushuu hanya akan menjawab karena aku ingin berangkat sekolah seperti anak-anak sekolah lainnya. Naik bus atau kereta. Tetapi sebenarnya adalah, Gakushuu takut berada di satu mobil dengan ayahnya dan ia memilih untuk berangkat sendiri ke sekolah.

Sama seperti pagi ini, Gakushuu memilih untuk berjalan menuju sekolahnya meski perutnya masih terasa sakit dan terdapat bekas memar di sana karena tendangan semalam. Gakushuu harus kuat, atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura kuat. Sebagai ketua OSIS, ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada anak-anak sekolah bahkan teman-temannya. Ia harus mempertahankan sikap dingin dan penuh percaya dirinya itu.

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti di samping trotoar tempat Gakushuu berpijak. Gakushuu mengernyit. Kenapa mobil ini berhenti?

Tak lama kemudian kaca mobil penumpang terbuka, menyembulkan seorang murid yang juga memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Asano-kun," sapanya.

Gakushuu terdiam mengingat-ingat namanya. Kemudian Gakushuu mengingatnya, murid itu bernama Kanzaki Yukiko dari kelas 3-E. Bagaimana Gakushuu tahu namanya? Tentu saja karena dia seorang ketua OSIS dan mempunyai data seluruh siswa di sekolah. Ia sedikit hapal murid-murid angkatannya, terutama murid-murid kelas 3-E yang menjadi rival kelasnya, 3-A.

"Berjalan menuju sekolah?" tanya Kanzaki. Gakushuu masih diam. "Mau berangkat bersama?" tawar Kanzaki.

Gakushuu mengernyit. Kenapa gadis itu menawari untuk berangkat bersama.

"Tidak! Aku bisa berangkat sendiri!" tolak Gakushuu bernada dingin dan pongah seperti biasa.

Gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa menit dan baru tersadar ketika Gakushuu mulai berjalan meninggalkan mobilnya.

"Asano-kun, kau yakin ingin berjalan sampai di sekolah? Sedari tadi kau memegangi perutmu, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kanzaki turun dari mobilnya.

Gakushuu sedikit menegang. Ia menunduk, baru menyadari jika sedari tadi ia memegangi perutnya.

"Asano-kun, aku tidak keberatan kau berangkat bersamaku. Jika nanti terjadi apa-apa padamu diperjalanan ke sekolah, kepala sekolah akan mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Kanzaki lagi.

Gakushuu tertawa dalam hati. Orang tua itu mengkhawatirkannya? Bisakah Asano Gakushuu terjun dari jembatan jika orang tua itu benar-benar khawatir padanya?

"Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Gakushuu tegas.

Namun ketegasan itu dikhianati oleh bunyi perutnya. Gakushuu terdiam. Merasa kikuk dan merasa bodoh. Kenapa perutnya harus berbunyi senyaring itu. Di depan seorang gadis, murid dari kelas musuhnya lagi. Oh ya, Gaskushuu ingat! Dia tidak makan apa pun dari semalam.

"Asano-kun," panggil Kanzaki lagi.

Gakushuu berbalik. Kesal. "Kenapa kau memaksa sekali mengajakku berangkat bersamamu?" tanya Gakushuu. "Aku dan kelasmu ini rival!" tukas Gakushuu.

Kanzaki tidak tersinggung mendengar kata-kata itu. Salah-salah gadis itu malah tersenyum pada Gakushuu. "Kau memegangi perutmu sejak tadi dan perutmu baru saja berbunyi, apa mungkin kau tidak sarapan pagi ini. Jarak sekolah masih jauh jika kau ingin berjalan kaki. Jika kau tidak kuat, kau bisa pingsan di jalan nanti," jelas Kanzaki. "Aku hanya ingin menolongmu agar tidak mengalami hal itu," sambungnya.

Gakushuu terdiam. "Kenapa kau ingin membantuku?" tanya Gakushuu lagi.

"Koro-sensei mengatakan pada kami untuk berbuat baik dan menolong siapa pun. Tidak peduli dia musuh kita atau teman kita. Jika kita bisa menolong, kenapa tidak melakukannya?" tanya Kanzaki.

Gakushuu lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Jadi, Asano-kun?" tanya Kanzaki.

Gakushuu menghembuskan napas pelan. "Hanya untuk kali ini!" tukasnya kemudian.

Kanzaki tersenyum dan mengangguk, membiarkan Gakushuu masuk ke dalam mobilnya lebih dulu.

Dalam perjalanan Kanzaki melirik Gakushuu yang hanya menatap keluar jendela. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Toh jika pun ada, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan?

Namun, sesuatu yang berbeda dari Asano Gakushuu pagi ini sedikit menganggu Kanzaki.

"Ano... Asano-kun," panggil Kanzaki.

Malas-malasan Gakushuu menoleh. "Apa?"

"Bukan bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu atau sok tahu. Tapi... ada apa dengan pelipismu itu?" tanya Kanzaki.

Gakushuu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Seperti yang kau katakan itu. Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" jawab Gakushuu ketus dan kembali menoleh keluar mobil.

Kanzaki kemudian diam. Perjalanan menuju sekolah berlangsung hening sampai di persimpangan lampu merah di dekat sekolah mereka, Gakushuu memutuskan untuk turun di sana dan berjalan dari sana menuju sekolah.

Kanzaki tidak mencegahnya. Namun Kanzaki masih penasaran dengan perban yang menempel pada pelipis ketua OSIS dari kelas 3-A itu.

 

********

 

Sesampainya di kelas, orang pertama yang menghampiri Gakushuu dibangkunya adalah Sakakibara Ren, salah satu temannya yang paling dekat dengan Gakushuu. Ren berdiri di sebelah meja Gakushuu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Gakushuu juga tidak mempedulikannya dan memilih untuk mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tasnya

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian Gakushuu tersentak ketika jemari Ren menyingkirkan pani panjangnya yang menutupi kening dan pelipisnya. Gakushuu mendongak cepat, berusaha menghindari tangan Ren dari sekitar pelipis dan keningnya.

Ren mengernyit. "Apa yang terjadi pada pelipismu?" tanya Ren.

Gakushuu tertegun. Bukan karena Ren menyadari jika terdapat perban di pelipisnya. Namun karena nada bicara Ren yang terdengar dingin dan juga tatapan dingin itu ketika menatap Gakushuu. Ren yang biasanya senang berkata banyak, mengoceh tidak jelas, si tukang menggombal terlihat berbeda sangat jauh. Ren pagi ini terlihat dingin, bahkan ketika menatap Gakushuu dengan iris hitamnya.

Gakushuu tersadar dan segera menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa!" jawab Gakushuu tegas. Menandakan jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

Ren terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tangannya kembali mendarat di kepala Gakushuu, kali ini mengelusnya lembut. "Lain kali hati-hati!" peringat Ren sebelum meninggalkan bangku Gakushuu dan kembali bergabung dengan tiga temannya yang lain.

Sifat Ren yang begitu dingin pagi ini membuktikan jika ucapan kediktatoran ayahnya benar-benar sangat berbahaya. Namun Gakushuu tidak bisa tidak menahan senyum kecilnya (walau samar) ketika Ren bertanya ada apa dengan pelipisnya. Meski pun Ren terlihat dingin karena dipengaruhi oleh ayahnya, setidaknya Gakushuu masih tahu jika Ren peduli padanya.

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba bergeser. Seorang guru sudah masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Suasana kelas yang semula ramai mendadak menjadi hening. Tergantikan dengan tatapan tak percaya dari siswa-siswa penghuni kelas 3-A.

Gakushuu tak kalah terkejut ketika melihat kepala sekolah yang juga ayahnya dengan angkuh berdiri di depan kelas mereka dengan buku absen di tangannya.

"Mulai hari ini, aku yang akan mengajar di kelas 3-A. Salam kenal murid-murid kelas A." Kepala sekolah memberi tahu tujuannya berada di kelas 3-A. Semua murid tampak terkejut dan sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa.

Gakushuu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja. Apa maksudnya kepala sekolah ini yang akan mengajar di kelasnya? Gakushuu yakin kelasnya sebentar lagi akan menajdi kelas neraka.

Ayahnya mempunyai kecepatan mengajar yang bisa dibilang tak bisa mentolelir. Jika memang benar ayahnya sendiri yang akan mengajar di kelasnya. Gakushuu kurang yakin temannya akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran yang diajarkannya atau bahkan untuk menentangnya.

"Saa, kita mulai kelas pagi ini!" tukas kepala sekolah mengambil buku dan kapur tulis.

Belum ada tiga puluh menit mereka diajar oleh kepala sekolah, Gakushuu sedikit melirik teman kanan dan kirinya. Dari raut wajah mereka, mereka begitu kesusahan mengejar materi penjelasan ayahnya yang memang terlalu cepat.

Ayahnya memang mengajar sepuluh kali lebih mudah dari guru-guru lainnya tapi juga lebih cepat daripada guru-guru lainnya.

"Hashizume-kun, Tanaka-kun, Fujii-san, Kondo-san, Okuno-san. Sepertinya kalian sedikit tertinggal!" tukas kepala sekolah tiba-tiba. Gakushuu mengernyit, bahkan ayahnya itu berbicara seperti itu dalam keadaan masih menghadap papan tulis.

Gakushu menoleh pada teman-temannya yang disebut namanya, reaksi mereka sama. Mereka semua tampak terkejut dan menatap horor punggung lebar ayahnya.

"P-Penjelasan bapak yang terlalu cepat. Kami tidaklah selevel dengan lima orang itu. Bagi kami ini mustahil!" seru salah satu anak laki-laki di antara yang disebutkan namanya tadi.

Gakushuu merutuk dalam hati. Apa yang dimaksud selevel dengen lima orang itu adalah dirinya dan keempat temannya? Gakushuu melihat ayahnya berbalik, senyum malaikat bermakna iblis itu tampak di wajah ayahnya.

"Kalian berpikir ini tidak mungkin karena kalian belum mengerti akan pentingnya pertarungan ini. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara dulu di koridor selama tiga menit? Hanya sebentar saja," ucap kepala sekolah.

Gakushuu merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Perlahan lima anak yang disebut namanya tadi berjalan maju ke depan kelas dan digiring oleh kepala sekolah keluar dari kelas. Gakushuu menatapnya dalam diam. Ayahnya benar-benar memperlihatkan kemampuan diktatornya saat ini.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu kelas kenbali terbuka. Kelima siswa tadi masuk dengan aura yang berbeda. Gakushuu tahu apa yang sudah ayahnya lakukan pada mereka.

"Meningkatkan level belajar kalian bukan hanya akan menguntungkan untuk kalian. Tapi, kalian juga akan lebih kuat dan bisa mengalahkan kelas 3-E yang memiliki kekuatan baru," ucap kepala sekolah sambil menutup pintu kelas mereka. "Saat junior kalian melihat kalian, kelas 3-A meningkatkan kualitas kalian, mereka akan paham kalau kelas 3-A adalah pilihan yang tepat, dan mereka akan mengabdikan diri menjadi bagian dari kelas 3-A," sambungnya berjalan menuju meja guru. "Kerja keras kalian akan bermanfaat bagi umat manusia nantinya. Ah, dan kau Asano-kun, kau bisa pulang duluan dan belajar sendiri di rumah!" tukas kepala sekolah menatap Gakushuu.

Gakushuu berjengit kaget mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Ia menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Dengan kemampuanmu, kau akan tetap bisa berada di puncak jika kau tidak lengah. Sebab, aku sendirilah yang akan membimbing mereka menuju puncak!" tukas kepala sekolah lagi.

Gakushuu tidak percaya ini. Ayahnya benar-benar terobsesi untuk membuat kelas 3-A menang dari kelas 3-E.

 

********

 

Gakushuu sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Selama berada di ruang OSIS saat jam istirahat tadi Gakushuu sudah memikirkannya. Gakushuu tidak suka metode mengajar ayahnya dan dia harus mengalahkan ayahnya. Tapi jelas saja Gakushuu tidak bisa melakukanny sendiri.

Dan satu-satunya jalan yang bisa Gakushuu lakukan adalah... meminta bantuan kelas 3-E.

Gakushuu tidak peduli (meski masih agak peduli) dengan egonya untuk tidak meminta bantuan anak-anak kelas 3-E. Namun Gakushuu tidak mempunyai alternatif pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan pada mereka.

Maka sepulang sekolah Gakushuu tidak langsung pulang. Melainkan di sini dirinya sekarang. Berada di gerbang belakang sekolah yang juga menjadi gerbang masuk kelas 3-E yang berada di puncak gunung Kunugigaoka.

Cukup lama bagi Gakushuu untuk menunggu anak-anak kelas 3-E turun dari gunung. Namun kemudian Gakushuu melihat beberapa anak berjalan ke arahnya. Gakushuu mendecih ketika Akabane Karma berada di antara kerumunan kelas 3-E.

"Bukankah itu, Asano-kun." Samar-samar Gakushuu mendengar gadis berambut hijau itu menyebut keberadaannya. Gakushuu masih mempertahankan posisinya bersandar pada salah satu tiang beton sekolahnya.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan? Aku harap kau tak datang ke sini untuk sekedar mengamati kami," ucap salah satu murid kelas 3-E, Sugino Tomohito.

Gakushuu bergerak, menatap mereka semua. Ia ragu ingin mengatakannya, namun ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain sekalin melakukannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku punya permintaan," ucap Gakushuu. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat Setan Merah itu tersenyum—tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai—menatapnya. "Aku akan menyampaikan secara singkat!" tukas Gakushuu. "Aku ingin kalian membunuh monster itu," ucap Gakushuu membuat beberapa murid kelas 3-E terkejut. "Maksudku bukan membunuh dalam arti sebenarnya, yang harus kalian bunuh adalah ideologi pendidikannya," jelas Gakushuu.

"Ehh, membunuh ideologinya, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yada Toka, gadis berambut cokelat dikucir ekor kuda.

"Caranya mudah sekali. Aku ingin kelas E menguasai tempat teratas di Ujian Akhir Semester nanti. Tentu saja, aku yang akan berada di peringkat pertama, tapi siswa hebat mendapatkan peringkat yang hebat itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Dengan adanya orang-orang seperti kalian yang berani menentang kelas 3-A, mungkin kita bisa menghancurkan metode pendidikannya," jelas Gakushuu kepada anak-anak kelas 3-E.

"Asano-kun, aku sudah dengar hubungan kalian berdua yang renggang. Jangan-jangan kau mulai menentang metode ayahmu dan berpaling darinya?" tanya Kataoka Megu.

Gakushuu terdiam sebentar. Lagi-lagi dihubungkan dengan hubungannya dan ayahnya yang renggang.

"Jangan salah paham dulu!" tukas Gakushuu. "Hubunganku dan ayahku lebih seperti persaingan. Aku ingin mengalahkan ayahku. Saat ini, kelas A bagaimana neraka. Dengan menggunakan kebenciannya terhadap kelas E, dia membuat mereka belajar melampaui batas! Kalau mereka menang dengan cara seperti itu, mereka tidak akan mau mempercayai cara lain. Kekuatan yang didapat dari kebencian, merendahkan lawan, dan meremehkan lawan, itu juga ada batasnya. Tapi kalau mereka kalah, mungkin itu akan membuka mata mereka. Jadi kumohon, berikanlah kekalahan yang pantas pada ayahku dan juga teman-temanku," ucap Gakushuu membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya untuk saat. Ia hanya ingin ayahnya dan teman-temannya sadar jika yang mereka lakukan itu pada nantinya akan menghancurkan mereka sendiri.

Anak-anak keals 3-E yang berada di depan Gakushuu menatap tak percaya. Seorang Asano Gakushuu yang menjadi rival abadi mereka dengan harga diri tinggi membungkukkan badan meminta bantuan pada mereka.

Akabane Karma menyeringai puas melihat Gakushuu. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati remaja bersurai oranye itu. "Heh, disaat seperti ini, kau sempat-sempatnya mencemaskan orang lain? Kau tahu, akulah yang akan berada diposisi pertama!" Gakushuu mendongak terkejut ketika mendengar suara Karma. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika wajah Karma hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Karma sedikit menundukkan kepala menyeimbangi Gakushuu yang lebih pendek darinya. "Biar aku beri tahu kau, aku akan menjadi yang nomor satu bersama dengan seluruh murid kelas 3-E. Menurutku, kau cocok untuk mendapat peringkat sepuluh, Asano-kun," ucap Karma menyeringai, mengejeknya.

Perempatan siku-siku imaginer mendapat keluar di pelipis Gakushuu ketika mendengar rival abadinya itu mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Oh, Karma akhirnya mengatakan kalau dia akan menempati peringkat pertama!" tukas Muramatsu Takuya.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai yang waktu itu terulang kembali," ujar Takebayashi Koutarou membenarkan kacamata bundarnya.

Karma terdiam. Pipinya tiba-tiba merasa panas begitu mengingat kejadian semester lalu.

"Setidaknya cobalah untuk melampauiku dulu, ya," goda Terasaka Ryoma yang sudah berdiri di belakang Karma. Karma menunduk, mengambil ancang-ancang dan langsung memukul Terasakan dengan lututnya tepat di perut beberapa kali.

Mata Gakushuu membola, reflek yang digunakan Karma barusan cepat sekali.

"Asano," Gakushuu menoleh ketika Isogai Yuuma—ketua kelas 3-E—memanggil namanya. "Kami sudah berusaha keras agar kami bisa menang, dan kali ini pun, kamu akan melakukan hal yang sama. Itulah yang selalu terjadi di kelas kami dan kelas 3-A. Kami akan senang jika menang, frustasi jika kalah. Jadi kita perlu memikirkan peringkat. Bukankah itu sudah cuku?" tanya Isogai. "Kami agar berjuang agar kami bisa menang," ucap Isogai lagi.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir," Gakushuu menoleh pada Karma ketika mendengar Setan Merah itu berbicara. "Silahkan maju jika kau ingin membunuh kami! Itulah yang membuat permainan ini jadi menyenangkan," ucap Karma menatap Gakushuu dengan iris mata emasnya.

Gakushuu tersenyum puas. "Menarik sekali, kalau begitu aku juga akan bertarun dengan serius!" tukas Gakushuu.

"Kami tidak berjanji akan mengalahkan kelasmu, Asano-kun," ucap Shiota Nagisa tiba-tiba. "Tapi kami tetap akan berusaha," sambungnya.

Gakushuu terdiam, melihat satu per satu anak kelas 3-E itu berjalan melaluinya.

Gakushuu menghembuskan napas pelan. Tangannya kembali meraba perutnya. Kepalanya juga sedikit pusing. Ck! Gakushuu mendengus dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa membeli makan siang saat istirahat tadi. Terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana meminta bantuan pada kelas 3-E membuatnya lupa akan dirinya yang sama sekali belum mengisi perut sejak semalam.

Mungkin mampir ke mesin minuman untuk membeli minum bisa sedikit mengganjal perutnya. Meski pu ia tahu itu tidak akan cukup.

Gakushuu memutar tumitnya, berniat berjalan ketika tiba-tiba rasa pening di kepalanya semakin sakit hingga membuat matanya berkunang-kunang. Tangannya reflek memegang kepalanya. Ia kembali berjalan, namun belum ada lima langkah ia berjalan tubuhnya sudah terasa berat, matanya berkunang-kunang dan kepala yang semakin sakit.

Tubuh Gakushuu tertarik gravitasi, kelopak matanya terpejam. Gakushuu sudah pasrah ketika mungkin saja kepalanya akan membentur lantai beton lapangan sekolah. Beberapa menit kemudian Gakushuu tidak merasakan tubuhnya membentur apapun yang membuatnya kesakitan.

Kelopak mata Gakushuu yang semula terpejam pelahan terbuka walau terasa berat untuk dibuka. Penglihatannya yang samar-samar memindai bahwa dirinya berada dalam pelukan seseorang yang menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Gakushuu pusing, dan akhirnya hanya pasrah ketika gelap merenggut alam sadarnya.

Akabane Karma memang sudah menyadarinya sejak awal ia melihat Gakushuu. Teman-temannya yang lain mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Gakushuu terlihat pucat dan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dan lihat! Benar bukan dugaan Karma jika Gakushuu yang sok kuat itu akan tumbang juga. Karma yang semula ikut pergi meninggalkan Gakushuu bersama teman-temannya kemudian berbalik dan beralasan ada yang ingin ia lakukan lebih dulu sebelum pulang.

Beruntung sebelum tubuh Gakushuu menyentuh beton di bawahnya, Karma sudah lebih dulu mengamankan tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Karma menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan pada rival abadinya ini? Membuangnya ke sungai bisa menjadi pilihannya, tapi Karma tidak akan melakukan itu sekarang. Meninggalkannya di sini dan kedinginan juga tak mungkin Karma lakukan.

"Kau itu kadang memang menyusahkan ya?" tanya Karma berbisik menatap Gakushuu yang tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya.

 

********

 

Kelopak mata yang menutupi iris mata violet itu perlahan terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang gelap dan dihiasi hiasan benda-benda langit yang menyala dalam gelap. Lebih dominan adalah rasi bintang, ada beberapa rasi bintang yang Gakushuu ketahui. Semacam rasi bintang Sagitarius, Leo, Libra, Pisces dan lainnya.

Gakushuu mengernyit begitu ia sadar. Ini bukan kamarnya.

Tubuh Gakushuu perlahan bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menjadi posisi terduduk di atas ranjang. Ia mengedarkan matanya keseluruh penjuru kamar. Kamar ini cukup besar, sedikit lebih besar dari kamarnya. Tapi yang jelas, ini bukan salah satu kamar milik keempat temannya. Lalu milik siapa?

Gakushuu menuruni ranjang secara perlahan, pening dan sakit di perutnya masih sedikit terasa. Ia sempat menoleh mencari jam dinding, matanya membelalak ketika melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Astaga! Berapa jam ia pingsan? Atau tertidur?

Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya. Tidak dikunci, artinya dia sedang tidak diculik. Gakushuu berjalan keluar secara perlahan. Mencoba mencari kehidupan yang ada di rumah itu. Rumah itu cukup besar. Gakushuu menghentikan langkah ketika mendengar suara, ia menajamkan pendengarannya, kemudian berjalan pelan menuju sumber suara.

Dapur? Suara itu berasal dari dapur. Perlahan Gakushuu mengintip dari pintu dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Ck! Rumah ini meski pun dibangun di jepang, tapi kentara sekali nuansa westernnya.

Kedua mata Gakushuu kembali melebar ketika melihat siapa yang ada di dapur. Surai merah itu sangat familiar bagi Gakushuu. Tinggi badan itu, postur tubuh itu. Tidak salah lagi! Dia berada di rumah Akabane Karma si Setan Merah yang menjadi saingannya?

Tapi bagaimana bisa dirinya berada di rumah si Setan Merah? Dan lihat sekarang... Setan Merah itu sedang menghadap kompor dan memasak sesuatu. Gakushuu tidak pernah tahu si Setan Merah itu mahir memasak, dilihat dari gerakan Karma yang tidak ragu-ragu ketika memasak.

Tiba-tiba Karma berbalik. Gakushuu yang tidak sempat menyembunyikan kepalanya yang menyembul di balik pintu ruang makan dan dapur ikut terkejut karena gerakan Karma. Karma sendiri mengernyit ketika melihat Gakushuu, kemudian senyum setan itu muncul di wajahnya.

"Areeee, jadi sleeping beauty sudah terbangun, eh? Padahal sang pangeran baru akan pergi memberinya kecupan untuk membangunkannya," ucap Karma yang membuat perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul di pelipis Gakushuu.

Gakushuu memberanikan diri masuk lebih dalam ke ruang makan. "Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanya Gakushuu.

Karma berjalan menuju meja makan dengan sebuah mangkuk di tangannya, kemudian meletakkan mangkuk yang ternyata berisi bubur itu di atas meja. "Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, salah siapa tidak makan sejak pagi dan memaksakan diri!" tukas Karma. "Makan!" perintah Karma menunjuk semangkuk bubur itu. Gakushuu mengernyit tidak mengerti dan masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Karma mendengus. "Kenapa? Masih tidak mau makan? Kau mau pingsan lagi kehabisan tenaga?" tanya Karma bertubi-tubi. Gakushuu mengutuk Setan Merah itu dalam hati. Kenapa dia jadi cerewet seperti itu sih? "Takut aku memberikan sesuatu di bubur itu? Obat perangsang mungkin?" tanya Karma membuat Gakushuu mendelik jengkel. Karma mendengus lagi. "Tapi sorry aku tak serendah itu!" tukas Karma.

"Kau yakin ini bisa dimakan?" tanya Gakushuu.

Karma mendelik kesal menatapnya. "Kau pikir makananku racun apa? Bandel begini aku juga bisa masak!" tukas Karma.

Gakushuu terdiam. "Aku harus pulang. Ayahku pasti menunggu di rumah!" tukas Gakushuu berniat berbalik.

Gedebuk langkah kaki di belakangnya tak Gakushuu pedulikan. Ia tetap berjalan. Namun belum sampai ia keluar dari pintu ruang makan, tangan Karma sudah lebih dulu menarik paksa lengannya menuju meja makan dan memaksa Gakushuu duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Bodoh!" maki Karma menatap Gakushuu. Gakushuu tidak terima, ia ingin membalas. Namun begitu melihat kilat iris mata emas itu menatap tajam padanya. Gakushuu tiba-tiba bungkam. "Kau mau pulang dengan keadaan perut kosong seperti itu? Kemana otak pintarmu yang sering kau banggakan mendapatkan peringkat satu itu?" tanya Karma.

Gakushuu masih bungkam. Jujur saja, pertanyaan Karma itu menusuk hatinya.

"Ck!" Gakushuu mendengar Karma berdecak di sebelahnya. "Makanlah," ucap Karma. Kali ini dengan nada bicara yang sedikit melembut.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Gakushuu.

Karma menunduk menatap Gakushuu. "Apa menolong seseorang itu membutuhkan sebuah alasan?" tanya Karma.

"Kau tiba-tiba baik padaku. Aku jadi curiga padamu," ucap Gakushuu.

"Terserah apa katamu!" tukas Karma. "Dasar anak lipan!" tukas Karma lagi berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Gakushuu mendelik. "Hei, kau! Dasar Setan Merah! Mau kemana kau!?" tanya Gakushuu bangkit dari duduknya. Karma segera berbalik, mendelik garang menatap Gakushuu.

"Kau, Anak Lipan, kembali ke tempatmu! Habiskan itu! Aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi jika kau mati kelaparan nanti! Jadi makan sekarang!" perintah Karma. Gakushuu berhenti di tempatnya. "Aku mau mandi," ucap Karma kemudian menutup pintu ruang makan.

Gakushuu mengerjap sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Kenapa dia baru sadar kalau dia mengikuti perintah Setan Merah itu?

Gakushuu menghembuskan napasnya kemudian kembali duduk. Ia menatap mangkuk bubur di depannya. Tangannya meraih sendok, mengendok bubur itu kemudian memasukkan ke mulutnya. Gakushuu mengernyit. Rasanya tidak buruk juga. Dan Gakushuu menyendokkan suapan-suapan berikutnya hingga mangkuk kosong tak tersisa.

 

*******

 

Dua remaja berjenis kelamin sama itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan komplek yang sepi. Hanya suara jangkrik dan lampu jalan saja yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Sejak mereka turun dari kereta, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak melakukan percakapan yang berarti. Hanya sesekali remaja laki-laki yang lebih pendek menunjukkan jalan menuju rumahnya, dan pemuda satunya hanya akan mengangguk dan berjalan di sampingnya.

Gakushuu melirik Karma yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa melihat Karma yang memakai kaus santai dan celana jeans selutut sangat berbeda ketika Karma menggunakan seragam sekolah. Ketika menggunakan kaus rumahan itu Karma terlihat lebih tampan... menurutnya.

Eh? Sejak kapan Gakushuu memuji Setan Merah di sebelahnya dengan pujian tampan? Dirinya juga tampan! Kenapa dirinya memuji Setan Merah itu tampan juga?

"Kenapa mengernyit seperti itu?" suara Karma kembali menyadarkan Gakushuu. Ia menoleh pda Karma.

"Apa? Bukan apa-apa," jawab Gakushuu.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Akabane?" panggil Gakushuu kemudian. Si punya nama menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali menatap ke depan. "Kenapa kau menolongku tadi? Bukankah kau sudah pulang bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Gakushuu.

Karma mendengus. Pertanyaan itu lagi. "Aku lupa membeli susu kotak strawberry. Bukan minuman yang aku dapatkan, aku malah melihatmu hampir pingsan di lapangan," ucap Karma. "Aku bisa saja tega meninggalkanmu di sana. Tapi aku ingat jika kita akan bertarung di Ujian Semester nanti mau tak mau aku menolongmu," sambung Karma. "Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Rumor tentangku... aku memang bandel dan nakal. Tapi aku baik!" tukas Karma menyeringai menatap Gakushuu.

Gakushuu mendengus mendengar ucapan Karma. "Jangan percaya diri dulu! Tapi aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sudah menolongku dan memberiku makan," ucap Gakushuu. "Bubur buatanmu tidak buruk juga," sambung Gakushuu. "Oh ya... saat aku di rumahmu tadi. Aku sama sekali tak melihat orang tuamu. Mereka belum pulang?" tanya Gakushuu.

Gakushuu merutuki dirinya. Sejak kapan dia malah mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Karma dengan bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupan pribadi si Setan Merah itu? Gakushuu mengerjap bingung ketika Karma sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Karma sedang berjongkok dan terlihat sedang memberi makan kucing liar.

Eh?

"Akabane?" panggil Gakushuu heran.

Karma mendongak, kemudian berjalan menyusul Gakushuu. Gakushuu mengernyit.

"Jadi?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Ayah dan ibuku jarang pulang. Mereka sering berkeliling dunia. Aku tinggal sendiri, jadi mau tak mau ya harus bisa mandiri," jawab Karma. Kakinya mendang-nendang kerikil kecil selama ia berjalan.

Gakushuu terdiam. Jadi, si Setan Merah ini jarang bertemu orang tuanya?

"Kau? Kenapa hubunganmu dan ayahmu begitu?" tanya Karma kemudian.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Ck! Hubunganmu dan ayahmu. Megu bilang hubungan kalian renggang, kenapa? Seharusnya kau bisa lebih akrab dengan ayahmu karena sering bertemu dengannya," ucap Karma.

Gakushuu menoleh ke arah lain. Menekuk wajah. Seandainya saja Karma tahu seperti apa ayahnya, mungkin Karma akan menarik kata-katanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan, bagaimana hubunganku dengan ayahku!" tukas Gakushuu.

Gakushuu menatap jalan di depannya. Tidak lama lagi ia akan sampai di rumahnya. Gakushuu sudah pulang terlalu larut sekarang, ayahnya pasti akan marah. Jelas sekali. Maka dari itu, sebelum sampai di depan rumahnya...

"Cukup! Sampai di sini sana. rumahku sudah dekat!" tukas Gakushuu memaksa langkah mereka untuk berhenti.

Karma mengernyit. "Mana rumahmu?" tanya Karma.

"Belok ke jalan itu. Rumah ketiga," jawab Gakushuu. "Sudah sana pulang! Ini juga sudah malam!" tukas Gakushuu.

Karma mengernyit mengamati gerak-gerik Gakushuu. Meski Gakushuu mencoba tenang ketika berbicara dengan Karma, Karma melihat ada cela. Cela dimana Gakushuu terlihat gelisah dan seperti mencegah Karma untuk melihat rumahnya.

"Kau masih mau berdiri di situ?" tanya Gakushuu.

Karma mendengus. "Ya sudah. Aku pulang!" tukas Karma berbalik badan dan berjalan pergi.

Gakushuu menghembuskan napas pelan. Setelah dirasa Karma agak jauh darinya, ia segera berlari kecil menuju rumahnya. Ia membuka gerbang rumahnya pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika sampai di depan pintu rumahnya.

Karma tahu ada yang Gakushuu sembunyikan. Dan jangan berikan julukan Karma si pintar kalau terkecoh dengan gerakan non-verbal yang Asano Gakushuu berikan. Karma menoleh ke belakang, Gakushuu sudah tidak ada di jalan sebelumnya. Kini giliran Karma yang berlari menuju rumah yang Gakushuu beri tahu tadi.

Karma tidak terlambat, ia melihat Gakushuu yang berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumah. Karma mengernyit ketika melihat Gakushuu berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya dan memencet bel. Karma semakin mengernyit dan bingung.

Sejak kapan kau harus membunyikan bel dan menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu dari dalam ketika pulang ke rumahmu sendiri?

Karma masih sabar melihat Gakushuu. Tidak lama kemudian pintu rumah terbuka, Asano Gakuhou yang membukakan pintu.

Dua Asano senior dan junior itu tampak berbicara sesuatu di depan pintu. Karma tak begitu mendengarnya. Namun hal yang membuat Karma melebarkan kelopak matanya kaget adalah kejadian setelahnya yang tidak bisa Karma percaya.

Tangan Asano senior menjambak rambut oranye Gakushuu hingga remaja itu meringis kesakitan. Karma melihat Gakushuu beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala, namun Gakuhou sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Gakushuu. Dan yang membuat Karma mengepalkan tangannya kemudian adalah ketika Gakuhou memukul kaki belakang Gakushuu hingga membuat Gakushuu tumbang jatuh. Hal terakhir yang Karma lihat sebelum pintu rumah itu tertutup adalah kepala sekolahnya yang menyeret Gakushuu masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Karma mengepalkan tangan dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia tidak percaya Asano Gakuhou tega menjambak dan memukul putranya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka? Apa jangan-jangan Gakushuu sudah lama mendapatakan perlakukan kasar itu?

Karma marah. Tentu saja! Selama ini dia memang sudah memiliki rasa pada Asano muda itu. Hanya Shiota Nagisa—sahabatnya—saja yang tahu soal itu. Alasan kenapa dirinya selalu menganggu Asano Gakushuu dan membuat Asano Gakushuu marah adalah karena Karma ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari Asano muda itu.

Dan kemudian mereka menjadi rival. Karma senang menjadi rival Gakushuu. Itu membuatnya bisa lebih mudah menggoda Gakushuu dan dekat dengan Gakushuu.

Selama ini Karma pikir hidup Gakushuu di rumah biasa-biasa saja. Namun begitu melihat kejadian beberapa menit lalu, Karma menjadi sangsi. Apakah semua sikap Gakushuu di sekolah, sok berkuasa, sok pintar (walalu memang pintar), sok bertampang dingin dan semua hal sok yang Gakushuu lihatkan hanya menjadi topeng keadaan Gakushuu yang sesungguhnya?

Karma mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Dia harus menolong Gakushuu.

Dan itu adalah janjinya!

 

*********

 

Pagi hari Gakushuu bangun dengan sekujur tubuh yang sakit luar biasa. Luar biasanya lagi dirinya bukan terbangun di atas ranjang yang empuk dan di balik selimut yang hangat, melainkan dirinya terbangun di atas lantai dingin kamarnya.

Gakushuu meringis ketika mencoba bangun. Lengan atas dan bahunya terasa nyeri ketika ia gerakkan, begitu juga dengan tulang rusuk dan punggungnya. Juga dengan kakinya yang terasa sakit. Perlahan ia menyingkap bajunya yang ia kenakan, ia ngeri sendiri ketika melihat ruam-ruam keunguan akibat lebam yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

Gakushuu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Semalam ayahnya benar-benar menghajarnya habis-habisan. Apalagi saat ayahnya tahu dirinya berbohong jika belajar bersama di rumah Reo. Ternyata ayahnya sudah lebih dulu menghubungi rumah Reo dan bertanya apakah Gakushuu ada di sana.

Pukulan ayahnya menggunakan tongkat baseball semalam benar-benar menghasilkan lebam dan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Ayahnya benar-benar tidak akan segan-segan memukulnya menggunakan benda semacam itu, apalagi jika Gakushuu ketahuan melakukan kesalahan.

Gakushuu menyandarkan punggungnya secara pelan di dipan kasur. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tidak lama kemudian air mata bening itu mengalir di kedua pipinya. Gakushuu tidak tahu apa yang membuat ayahnya menjadi seperti ini. Dulu ayahnya adalah ayah yang baik dan sama sekali tidak terlalu peduli dengan prestasi atau semacamnya.

Namun ketika Gakushuu kecil menginjak kelas lima Sekolah Dasar, ayahnya sedikit mulai berubah. Ayahnya selalu memaksa Gakushuu untuk belajar lebih giat dan giat lagi. Memaksa Gakushuu untuk selalu menjadi juara disetiap bidang akademik. Jika Gakushuu kalah, maka ayahnya akan menghukumnya.

Awalnya hukuman itu hanya hukuman kecil. Namun lama-lama menjadi seperti sekarang. Hal itu membuat Gakushuu lama kelamaan takut pada ayahnya dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah menjadi boneka yang patuh dengan setiap ayahnya perintahkan.

Gakushuu berpikir ingin lari ketika kelas delapan SMP, tapi kemudian ia ingat. Ia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi selain ayahnya. Gakushuu tidak pernah mengenal ibunya sejak ia kecil. Ayahnya bilang jika ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkannya. Gakushuu tak pernah bertemu kakek neneknya, ayahnya bilang mereka sudah meninggal bahkan sebelum Gakushuu lahir. Jadi pada akhirnya Gakushuu mengurungkan niatnya untuk kabur, karena dia hanya punya ayahnya di dunia ini.

Teman-teman Gakushuu sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang selalu Gakushuu lalui ketika di rumah. Gakushuu akan selalu mencari alasan agar teman-temannya tidak datang ke rumahnya. Walau hanya untuk belajar bersama sekali pun.

Air mata Gakushuu semakin deras mengalir. Ia benar-benar lelah menjadi seperti ini sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Ia ingin segera keluar dari rumah ini, mencari pekerjaan, mendapat uang dan hidup jauh dari ayahnya.

Gakushuu sayang ayahnya. Sangat sayang karena selama ini hanya ayahnya yang selalu ada untuknya. Namun apa yang ayahnya lakukan padanya semenjak lima tahun ini membuat Gakushuu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia masih sayang pada ayahnya yang seperti ini?

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka. Gakushuu segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, mencegah isakan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu sekolah hari ini!" tukas suara berat ayahnya. "Aku tidak mau kau menjadi sorotan kenapa tiba-tiba lumpuh begitu!" tukas ayahnya pedas.

Gakushuu melirik kedua lututnya yang sama-sama lecet dan bekas darah kering masih ada di sana.

"Bersihkan dirimu!" perintah ayahnya. "Aku akan pergi sekarang," ucap ayahnya lagi kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Gakushuu.

Gakushuu tersedak isak tangisnya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir deras.

Apakah berlebihan jika Gakushuu berharap ada malaikat penolong untuknya saat ini?

 

********

 

Bel istirahat yang berbunyi membuat semua murid menghembuskan napas lega. Bitch-sensei mendengus ketika jam mengajarnya sudah selesai. Namun kemudian mengambil bukunya dan mengatakan selamat beristirahat pada murid-muridnya di kelas 3-E sebelum keluar ruang kelas.

Karma langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan di kantung celananya. Ia bejalan keluar dari gedung kelasnya, kemudian berjalan menuruni jalan setapak yang biasa ia lewati menuju gedung sekolah utama.

"Karma-kun!" suara itu membuat Karma berhenti dan menoleh. Nagisa tampak berlari kecil menghampirinya. Kucir piggytail nya bergoyang kecil, menambah kesan imut dan manis pada Nagisa.

Karma menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Nagisa benar-benar manis dan imut, Karma akui itu. Tapi entah kenapa Karma tidak bisa menyukai sahabatnya sejak kelas satu SMP itu. Alih-alih ia malah menyukai anak kepala sekolah yang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali itu.

"Ada apa, Nagisa?" tanya Karma.

"Kau mau kemana, Karma?" tanya Nagisa.

"Gedung sekolah utama," jawab Karma.

Nagisa mengernyit. "Untuk apa?" tanya Nagisa. Tentu saja Nagisa penasaran ingin bertanya. Karena memang jarang anak-anak kelas 3-E yang turun ke gedung utama ketika jam istirahat.

"Aku lupa membeli jus strawberry," jawab Karma.

Nagisa mengangguk mengerti. "Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Nagisa.

Karma mengangguk. "Ayo, Nagisa!" ajak Karma berjalan mendahuluinya. Nagisa tersenyum samar, kemudian berjalan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Karma.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada perbincangan yang serius di antara mereka. Mungkin hanya perbincangan hal-hal biasa saja. Seperti bagaimana cara membunuh Koro-sensei, atau kira-kira bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta Bitch-sensei dengan Karasuma-sensei.

Tiba di gerbang belakang sekolah, Karma segera berjalan menuju mesin minuman. Memasukkan beberapa koin dan memencet menu yang sama. Setelah Karma selesai, giliran Nagisa yang membeli entah minuman apa.

"Nagisa, kau tunggu di sini dulu ya. Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Karma langsung berjalan meninggalkan Nagisa.

"Ehh? Karma-kun!?" panggil Nagisa namun sama sekali tidak membuat Karma berhenti.

Nagisa hanya bisa menghambuskan napasnya pelan dan menuruti kata Karma untuk menunggu Karma di tempatnya.

Karma sendiri berjalan memasuki kantin sekolah, matanya menelisik setiap sudut kantin sampai orang yang ia cari tertangkap matanya. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Yo!" sapa Karma sok keren.

Empat orang itu menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Cih! Kelas 3-E, apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" tanya Ren.

"Tidak ada. Hanya menengok gedung utama. Kali saja ada alien yang jatuh di gedung utama dan menyerang kalian semua," jawab Karma jenaka.

"Apa maumu? Pergi sana!" usir Seo.

Karma berdecih. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana ketua OSIS kalian yang sombong itu?" tanya Karma.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Asano?" tanya Ren.

"Hee? Aku tidak boleh bertanya keberadaan rivalku? Aku bertanya karena tidak melihatnya bersama kalian. Aku pikir dia sudah diculik ubur-ubur raksasa," ucap Karma kembali jenaka.

Mereka berempat mendengus.

"Pak Asano bilang Asanao-kun tidak perlu masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari. Belajar di rumah. Lagi pula tanpa belajar di sekolah Asano-kun akan tetap mendapat peringkat pertama," ucap Araki.

Karma terdiam. Jadi Gakushuu tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini. Apa karena semalam itu?

"Ahh tidak asik! Ya sudah! Katakan pada Anak Lipan itu kalau aku yang akan jadi peringkat pertama ya!" tukas Karma memeletkan lidahnya kemudian berjalan pergi.

Karma menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Apa Gakushuu akan baik-baik saja?

 

*********

 

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Ujian Semester juga sudah selesai mereka hadapi. Semua murid kelas 3-E sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, sekarang mereka hanya menunggu saja bagaimana hasil kerja keras mereka selama ini.

Selama hampir dua minggu ini Karma sama sekali tidak berusaha menganggu Gakushuu atau semacamnya. Namun iris matanya itu sama sekali tidak melepas pandangannya pada Gakushuu. Gakushuu terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar, Karma ragu jika di balik seragam yang ia kenakan itu banyak ruam-ruam keunguan atau semacamnya.

Tiga hari setelah Karma mendatangi teman-teman Gakushuu, Anak Lipan itu kembali masuk seperti biasa. Orang lain mungkin tidak menyadarinya, namun Karma menyadarinya dengan jelas jika langkah Gakushuu menjadi lebih lamban dari sebelumnya dan terlalu berhati-hati ketika melangkah. Karma langsung tahu ada yang salah pada kakinya.

Namun Karma sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan tetap diam.

Tunggu saja, Gakushuu... aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu. Itu janji yang selalu Karma ucapkan dalam hatinya setiap kali melihat Gakushuu.

"Sekarang anak-anak, aku akan mengembalikan kertas ujian semester kalian," ucap Koro-sensei. Dan dengan kecepatan super cepatnya itu Koro-sensei mengambalikan semua hasil kertas ujian ke semua murid.

"Apakah nilai sekarang ini cukup baik untuk membuat kalian berada diperingkat lima puluh besar?" tanya Koro-sensei. "Dan hasil peringkat sudah diumumkan mulai sekarang!" tukas Koro-sensei yang sudah membawa gulungan kertas ditentakelnya. "Nah, sekarang mari kita lihat ada dimana peringkat kelas 3-E," ucap Koro-sensei kemudian menempelkan gulungan kertas itu di papan tulis.

Semua murid langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan maju ke depan untuk melihat hasil peringkat lima puluh besar. Dan begitu gulungan kertas itu dibuka, mereka terbengong melihat hasilnya.

"Ak-ak-aku peringkat empat puluh enam!?" tanya Terasakan tidak percaya.

"Bukankah Terasaka selalu mempunyai nilai rendah di kelas 3-E?"

"Jika Terasakan peringkat empat puluha enam..."

"Itu artinya..."

"KITA BERHASIL!" seru mereka semua bersamaan. Dan memang benar, semua murid kelas E berada dalam peringkat lima puluh besar semua. Suasana kebahagiaan langsung terasa dalam kelas itu.

Karma terdiam tak percaya.

"Dan peringkat pertama adalah Karma untuk pertama kalinya!"

"Bagaimana rasanya, Karma-kun, bisa menjadi peringkat pertama?" tanya Koro-sensei. Karma menatap malas guru alien itu, namun tak memungkiri semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Ahh, well, terserah sajalah," balas Karma memalingkan muka. Nagisa dan Kayano yang berada di samping Karma terkikik geli melihat wajah malu Karma.

Karma tersenyum puas dalam hati. Dengan begini, dirinya pasti bisa menyelamatkan Gakushuu.

 

*******

 

PLAK!!

 

Tamparan keras pada pipinya membuat kepala Gakushuu terlempar ke samping. Matanya membola. Ayahnya baru saja menamparnya.

Bukan karena Gakushuu terkejut ayahnya akan menamparnya. Toh kekerasan fisik seperti itu sudah biasa ia dapatkan di rumah. Namun yang membuat mata Gakushuu membola adalah karena ayahnya menampar wajahnya di depan teman-temannya.

"Asano-kun!" itu suara Ren. Gakushuu hafal suara itu.

"Sebagai ayah, aku kecewa padamu, Asano-kun!" tukas Asano Gakuhou menatap tajam putra semata wayangnya.

Kedua mata Gakushuu berkaca-kaca, tapi ia menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar di sini. Gakushuu membungkukkan badannya, kemudian berlari secepat kilat keluar dari dalam kelas.

Teriakan teman-temannya sama sekali tak ia pedulikan. Ia terus berlari bahkan tidak tahu ia akan berlari kemana. Air matanya juga sudah mengalir sejak ia berlari keluar dari kelas, membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur karena tertutupi air mata.

Gakushuu sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang hingga ia jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Ia masih mempertahankan posisinya yang terduduk di atas tanah. Ia menunduk dalam, sebisa mungkin menutupi isakannya dari orang yang berada di depannya.

"Asano?" suara yang sangat familiar itu membuat Gakushuu menegang. Dengan keadaannya yang berantakan seperti ini, kenapa harus orang itu yang ia temui, kenapa harus orang itu yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

Gakushuu memejamkan matanya, mungkin ia akan diam saja ketika orang itu mengejek nilainya yang lebih rendah dari orang itu.

"Asano?" suara itu kembali memanggil, kali ini orang itu ikut berjongkok menjadi sejajar dengan Gakushuu. "Hei," panggil orang itu meraih pipi Gakushuu. Gakushuu terkejut tentu saja, dan terpaksa mendongak.

"Ak-akabane—"

Sebelum Gakushuu selesai berbicara, Karma sudah lebih dulu menariknya ke dalam pelukan remaja bersurai merah itu. Gakushuu diam, tiba-tiba saja suara tangis yang semula hanya isakan, kini pecah begitu saja.

"Menangislah, Asano, tak apa," bisik Karma mengelus pelan rambut oranye Gakushuu.

Gakushuu menangis, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Karma. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan gakuran hitam yang Karma kenakan.

Karma menoleh kanan kiri. Suasana masih sepi, mungkin karena masih jam pelajaran.

Karma sengaja turun menuju gedung utama berniat menemui kepala sekolah mereka. Namun a tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu Gakushuu dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Karma menyelipkan salah satu tangannya di bawah kaki Gakushuu, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Gakushuu. Gakushuu sama sekali tidak protes atau sejenisnya. Ia masih terisak bersembunyi di dada Karma, rival abadinya.

 

 

*******

 

Gakushuu pulang ke rumah lebih awal daripada ayahnya. Wajahnya masih memerah malu karena kejadian siang tadi. Karma yang seharusnya menjadi rival abadinya malah menjadi orang yang menenangkannya, membiarkan seragamnya kotor karena air matanya.

Gakushuu mengutuk dirinya. Bisa-bisanya ia menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya pada si Setan Merah itu. Sekarang, Gakushuu benar-benar seperti sudah tak punya wajah untuk bertemu Karma esok paginya. Setan Merah itu pasti akan menyebarkan rumor dan mempermalukan dirinya. Betapa menyedihkannya Asano Gakushuu yang kalah dari seorang Akabane Karma.

Hembusan napas pelan keluar dari mulut Gakushuu ketika ia merabahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Ingatan ketika ayahnya menampar pipinya tadi siang juga membuat Gakushuu menjadi semakin menyedihkan. Sekarang ini ia benar-benar berdoa dalam hati jika ayahnya tidak akan menghajarnya lagi.

Cukup sudah sakit yang Gakushuu rasakan minggu-minggu lalu akibat pukulan ayahnya menggunakan tongkat baseball. Ia tidak mau merasakan rasa tongkat baseball itu lagi.

Gakushuu memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tertidur.

Namun belum ada lima menit ia memejamkan matanya. Suara dobrakan pintu rumahnya, disusul dengan suara menggelegar Asano senior memanggil namanya membuat Gakushuu sontak membuka matanya cepat.

Detak jantungnya sangat cepat. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Suara gedebuk langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju kamarnya membuat Gakushuu ketakutan setengah mati.

Ayahnya akan mengahajarnya lagi.

Pintu kamar yang menjeblak terbuka membuat Gakushuu tersentak kaget di atas ranjangnya. Di ambang pintu, ayahnya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh kobaran kemarahan, di tangan kiri ayahnya lagi-lagi tongkat baseball yang dulu pernah mengahajar tubuhnya.

"Gakushuu!" teriak ayahnya membuat Gakushuu semakin ketakutan. "Kemari kau anak tidak berguna!" teriak ayahnya lagi berjalan cepat menghampiri Gakushuu.

Gakushuu mencoba menghindar, namun tak berhasil karena kalah cepat dari ayahnya yang langsung meraih kakinya. Menarik kaki Gakushuu hingga dirinya jatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

"Anak tidak berguna!" tukas ayahnya lagi. Tangan ayahnya langsung menjambak rambut Gakushuu dan tanpa memberikan Gakushuu waktu untuk bernapas, ayahnya langsung menarik Gakushuu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kemari kau!" teriak ayahnya masih menjambak rambut Gakushuu. Gakushuu tak punya pilihan lain selain terseok-seok mengimbangi langkah besar ayahnya.

"Ay-ayah..." bisik Gakushuu memohon.

"Diam kau! Jangan panggil aku ayah! Kau anak tidak berguna!" sentak Gakuhou. "Aku tidak punya anak yang gagal sepertimu!" sentak Gakuhou lagi. Kali ini dibarengi dengan dirinya melempar kepala Gakushuu hingga menghantam lantai marmer rumah mereka.

Gakushuu meringis, rasa pening itu kembali menyerang kepalanya.

"Apa itu, ha!? Peringkat dua! Dasar tidak berguna!"

 

BUGH

 

Satu pukulan keras dari tongkat baseball mengenai tulang punggung Gakushuu. Kedua mata Gakushuu membola, mulutnya terbuka namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Rasanya sungguh sangat sakit sampai-sampai Gakushuu tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini ha? Bermain-main!?" tanya Gakuhou dibarengi dengan pukulan tongkat lagi, kali ini sebanyak dua kali mengenai tulang kering Gakushuu.

Air mata Gakushuu tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Air matanya mengalir deras melewati pipi.

"Tidak berguna!" sentak Gakuhou. Kali ini tak tanggung-tanggung ia memukul tubuh Gakushuu berkali-kali.

"Ampun, ayah!! Am-ampun!!" racau Gakushuu setiap kali tongkat baseball itu bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

Tangis Gakushuu pecah, namun itu sama sekali tidak membuat ayahnya berhenti. Malah makin bernapsu untuk memukul tubuh Gakushuu lebih keras lagi.

"Ay-ayah..."

"DIAMM! KAU BUKAN ANAKKU!!" teriak Gakuhou mengarahkan pukulannya pada kepala Gakushuu, namun Gakushuu dengan cepat melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan hingga tangannyalah menjadi sasaran pukulan.

Gakushuu berteriak keras. Kerasnya pukulan itu berhasil membuat tulang pergelangan tangannya patah.

Tangis Gakushuu semakin keras. Di sela-sela tanginys ia meminta pengampunan dari ayahnya. Namun sama sekali tak dipedulikannya. Gakuhou masih terus memukuli tubuh tak berdaya putranya.

"Kau! Benar-benar memalukan!" dan satu pukulan lagi mengenai tubuh tak berdaya anaknya.

Pintu rumah terjeblak terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Gakuhou gelagapan ketika beberapa polisi merangsek masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mengejar dirinya. Gakuhou mencoba kabur, membuang tongkat dari tangannya namun dengan cepat polisi-polisi itu menangkapnya.

Gakushuu meringkuk di atas lantai marmer rumahnya. Tubuhnya mati rasa dan ia takut untuk bergerak sesenti saja. Dalam posisinya ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan protes ayahnya, kemudian sirine mobil polisi terdengar di mana-mana.

"Gakushuu!" suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya membuat Gakushuu tersenyum dalam hatinya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab panggilan itu. Namun ia tahu orang itu berlari ke arahnya. Teriakan yang memanggil namanya kembali terdengar.

Hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah, wajah khawatir rival abadinya dan air mata yang jatuh dari wajah tampannya.

 

*******

 

Gakushuu mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Rasanya sangat berat ketika harus membuka matanya. Perlahan namun pasti kelopak mata yang menutupi iris violetnya itu terbuka. Bau-bauan obat langsung menyambut indra penciumannya. Dan nuansa serba putih ada di sekitarnya. Ia berada di rumah sakit, ia tahu itu.

Dia pikir, dirinya sudah mati. Ternyata masih hidup dan bisa membuka matanya lagi ditempat seperti ini.

Gakushuu merasakan tubuhnya masih kaku. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkannya secara tiba-tiba, harus perlahan. Berapa lama kira-kira ia pingsan? Atau mati suri?

Sudut mata Gakushuu melihat kepala merah yang tertidur di samping tangannya. Gakushuu tersenyum, ia kenal sekali siapa itu. Dengan perlahan, Gakushuu menyentuh rambut si surai merah itu, mengelusnya dan terasa lembut di telapak tangannya.

Gakushuu tidak bermaksud menganggu tidur si surai merah ketika tiba-tiba kepala si surai merah itu mendongak dan sedetik kemudian matanya melebar ketika menatapnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Gakushuu!" seru si surai merah. Eh? Sejak kapan Setan Merah di depannya ini memanggilnya dengan nama depannya? "Ya Tuhan! Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Karma kemudian menggenggam tangan Gakushuu. Gakushuu meringis, pergelangan tangannya masih sakit. "Oops, maaf! Aku hanya benar-benar senang kau sudah bangun," ucap Karma.

Ya, Gakushuu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas raut wajah bahagia Setan Merah itu ketika melihatnya membuka mata.

"A-ir..." pinta Gakushuu serak. Secepat kilat Karma langsung bereaksi dan mengambil minum di atas nakas sebelah ranjang.

"Hati-hati," ucap Karma membantu Gakushuu minum.

Gakushuu merasakan lega yang luar biasa ketika cairan bening itu melewati tenggorokannya. Ia menatap Karma yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau koma, " ucap Karma. Gakushuu mendengarnya. "Selama tiga hari," sambung Karma. "Aku senang akhirnya kau bangun juga," ucap Karma lagi.

"Ka-kau me-meno-longku... l-lagi," ucap Gakushuu terbata.

Karma tersenyum. Bukan senyum jahil atau seringaian menyebalkan andalannya. Namun benar-benar senyum tulus pada Gakushuu.

"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menolongmu," ucap Karma. "Maaf... soal ayahmu," sambung Karma. Raut wajah Gakushuu kembali sendu.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain memanggil polisi. Jadi maaf... sekarang ini, ayahmu sudah menjadi tahanan resmi," ucap Karma tersirat akan penyesalan.

Gakushuu terdiam. "Ne, Akaba—"

"Karma!" sela Karma. "Aku ingin kau memanggilku Karma," ucap Karma.

Gakushuu terdiam lagi. "Ne, Karma..." panggil Gakushuu kemudian. Karma tersenyum. Gakushuu memanggil nama depannya untuk pertama kali. "Ke-kenapa k-kau me-menolongku l-lagi?" tanya Gakushuu.

Giliran Karma terdiam. Gakushuu setia menunggu jawaban dari Karma. Karma menghembuskan napas beberapa menit kemudian. Ia menatap Gakushuu dengan tatapan serius. "Kenapa aku menolongmu? Itu karena aku... menyukaimu—tidak, karena aku mencintaimu!" jawab Karma tegas.

Gakushuu melebarkan matanya mendengar jawaban itu. Karma si Setan Merah rival abadinya menyukainya? Mencintainya?

"A-aku... benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan rasa itu muncul. Yang aku tahu tiba-tiba aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu dan aku ingin kau menyadari keberadaanku. Maka dari itu aku selalu membuat onar agar kau melihatku," Karma terkekeh kecil. "Dan lihat, aku berhasil membuatmu melihatku, kan? Walaupun kau melihatku sebagai rivalmu, setidaknya aku bisa membuat namaku menjadi seseorang yang kau ingat dalam hidupmu," ucap Karma. "Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak peduli, Gakushuu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat marah ketika tahu ternyata ayahmu tega melakukan ini padamu. Aku ingin membalasnya, aku ingin melindungimu. Ak—"

"Ka-Karma..." panggil Gakushuu membuat Karma terdiam. Gakushuu tersenyum pada Karma, sedetik kemudian air mata sudah mengalir dari pelupuk mata Gakushuu. "Te-terima kasih..." ucap Gakushuu kembali tersenyum pada Karma, meski pun air mata masih mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Karma terdiam. Jemarin bergerak pelan menghapus air mata di pipi Gakushuu.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Gakushuu," ucap Karma.

Gakushuu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "A-aku j-juga," ucapnya.

Karma terkejut tentu saja. Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar ketika Gakushuu mengatakan juga menyukainya.

"S-sejak la-lama," ucap Gakushuu lagi.

Lagi-lagi Karma hanya bisa bungkam. Tidak menyangka perasaannya selama ini akan terbalas. Karma tersenyum, melarikan tangannya untuk mengelus surai oranye milik Gakushuu.

"Ak-aku... t-tidak pu-punya si-apa-siapa lagi se-karang," bisik Gakushuu.

"Tidak!" tukas Karma tegas. "Masih ada aku! Aku akan selalu bersamamu mulai sekarang!" tukas Karma.

"Ka-Karma..." bisik Gakushuu tidak percaya.

"Gakushuu, mulai sekarang... aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku. Selalu bersamaku dan berada di sampingku!" ucap Karma tegas. Tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Gakushuu.

"Or-orang tuamu?" tanya Gakushuu.

Karma menggeleng. "Tak usah khawatirkan itu. Mereka pasti akan mengerti keadaanmu," ucap Karma.

Gakushuu tak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia kembali menangis. Kali ini Karma memeluknya, membiarkan Gakushuu untuk kedua kalinya menangis dalam pelukan Karma.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gakushuu..." bisik Karma mencium puncak kepala Gakushuu.

Gakushuu mengangguk kecil, menikmati saat dimana ia merasakan pelukan orang yang ia cintai.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dari pintu ruang rawat Gakushuu... Nyonya dan Tuan Akabane menyaksikan tindak tanduk mereka.

"Anata..." panggil Nyonya Akabane pada suaminya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tuan Akabane mengangguk, meraih tubuh istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Anak itu akan aman bersama kita. Aku percaya Karma akan menjaganya," ucapnya. Nyonya Akabane tersenyum, menangis bahagia dalam pelukan suaminya.

 

 

********

 

 

OMAKE

 

 

"Eh, Asano-kun, di mana Karma-kun?" tanya si pemilik rambut babyblue ketika melihat Asano Gakushuu datang menghampirinya seorang diri.

"Tidak tahu! Tidak berangkat bersamanya!" Gakushuu menjawab dengan dengusan sebal.

Nagisa, Isogai dan Ren hanya bisa saling tatap satu sama lain melihat sahabat mereka itu. Bingung kenapa dua sahabat mereka yang juga sepasang kekasih itu tak berubah sejak pertama kali mereka berpacaran dulu.

"Ya ampun, sudah tiga tahun kalian berpacaran dan tinggal bersama, tapi masih saja bertengkar!" komentar Isogai.

"Ck! Dan apa-apaan itu kau merengut sok manis seperti itu!" Ren ikut-ikut berkomentar.

"Berisik!" tukas Gakushuu sebal.

Jangan heran dengan mereka sekarang. Sekarang ini mereka sudah kelas tiga SMA, dan tidak ada lagi persaingan antara kelas 3-A dengan kelas 3-E. Mereka semua berteman. Dan sejak kejadian itu, Gakushuu tak lagi berpura-pura harus menjadi sosok yang dingin dan sok berkuasa. Ia bisa menghilang topeng yang menutupi ekspresi dirinya yang sebenarnya itu di depan teman-temannya. Semua ini berkat Karma, si Setan Merah itu telah menyelamatkan Gakushuu dari belenggu ayahnya.

"Jadi, Asano-kun datang sendiri?" tanya Nagisa ketika mereka bersama berjalan memasuki gedung SMA mereka.

Gakushuu mengangguk.

Namun belum sempat mereka berjalan jauh. Suara menyebalkan di belakang mereka membuat keempatnya berhenti.

"Shuu-chan, kenapa tega sekali meninggalkanku!" protes si rambut merah itu menatap kekasihnya.

Gakushuu mendengus, membuang muka. Sejak berpacaran dengan Akabane Karma, si setan merah itu semakin hobi membuatnya kesal. Salah satunya tadi, memanggilnya dengan panggilan Shuu-chan. Panggilan macam apa itu!

"Kau menyebalkan!" tukas Gakushuu kesal.

"Ada apa, Karma?" tanya Isogai.

"Ne, omaetachi, apa aku salah kalau bertanya gaun pengantin mana yang cocok untuknya?" tanya Karma memperlihatkan booklet gaun pernikahan kepada ketiga temannya.

Gakushuu mendelik sangar dan langsung merebut booklet itu dari tangan Karma.

"Karma baka, aho, hentai! Karma no baka!" teriak Gakushuu kesal kemudian berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Areee... Shuu-chan, mau kemana? Shuu-chan, tunggu aku! Shuu-chan!!" teriak Karma lantas berlari menyusul kekasihnya.

Isogai, Nagisa dan Ren hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dua sahabatnya itu benar-benar pasangan yang luar biasa.

 

 

FINAL

**Author's Note:**

> *gakuran : seragam murid laki-laki di Jepang  
> *omaetachi : kalian  
> *baka bodoh  
> *aho : idiot  
> *hentai : mesum
> 
>  
> 
> Dan yaaa beginilah akhirnya :v absurd kan? Iya in aja :3
> 
> Entahh aku kudu gimana lagi :v setidaknya daku bahagia bisa bikin KaraShuu /nangis/ /elap ingus/
> 
> Dan maapken ini cerita isinya nyambung sama judulnya apa enggak yaa sebodo amat lah :3 klo mauku sih intinya si Gakushuu ini dijadiin boneka gitu sama ayahnya. Kalau di sekolah mereka kayak siswa dan guru biasa. Tapi kalau di dalam rumah mereka udah beda gitu deh :3
> 
> Kek penggalan lirik lagunya Melanie Martinez – Dollhouse "Everyone thinks we're perfect. Please don't let them look throught the curtains" dan yaa aku mengartikannya sih, murid-murid SMP nya mereka kan pikir Gakushuu sama ayahnya perfect (ga perfectnya cuma hubungan mereka aja yg renggang), trus jangan sampe orang lain melihat lewat tirai jendela rumah mereka, karena mereka akan menemukan hal yang rahasia :3 rahasianya ya ternyata ayahnya suka nyiksa Gakushuu :3
> 
> Yahh begitu sih maksudku dari cerita ini :3
> 
> Tapi mungkin kalian punya pemikiran yang berbeda :3
> 
> Makasih yang sudah baca ;) tunggu cerita-cerita selanjutnya yaa :)
> 
> See you soon :*


End file.
